The Past Comes Back
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: AR Season 2. Addison is tired of being the "bad guy" in her marriage and decides to take action - only to realize too late that her actions will have major consequences for all involved in the messy triangle... Addison/Derek; Meredith/OC.


**Title:** The Past Comes Back

**Rating:** T (for now; subject to become an M rated fic without warning)

**Pairings:** Addison/Derek; Meredith/OC

**Summary: **Tired of being the "bad guy", Addison sets a plan into motion that could blow up in her gorgeous face.

**Author's Note:** If Addison seems a tad out of character here, be patient. She will be the Addie we know and love again. She is dealing with a lot though, feeling like a stranger in her own marriage, but as long as we get Addek as endgame, that's what matters right? The story will be angsty for awhile though.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Addison narrowed her eyes as she spotted her estranged husband approaching his mistress. Yes, they claimed to be keeping out of each other's pants now but Addison wasn't sure she trusted them. She wasn't sure of anything anymore, actually. Especially because Derek looked at Meredith in a way he hadn't Addison in a very long time.

She lowered her eyes and tried focusing on the chart in front of her but it was damn near impossible. She sighed as she heard Derek praising Meredith for her quick thinking in the OR. So he was allowing his mistress to assist on surgeries now, was he?

A part of Addison wanted to march right over to them and throw her wedding ring in Derek's face and tell Meredith she was welcome to have him because she was tired of being played for a fool but the other part of her wasn't ready to give up. The other part of her must be a glutton for punishment.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" Callie asked as she moved over to Addison, sliding into a seat at the hub.

Addison shook her head. "No, not really."

"Uh huh."

"Look as much as I like you, Torres, you reading me the riot act is not appreciated. I feel like enough of a failure without your help."

Callie lifted a dark eyebrow. "Who was reading you the riot act? Not me. I was asking a simple question."

Addison glanced in Derek's direction again. He was now walking away with Meredith at his side. It was like they completely failed to take her feelings into account. No, they totally failed to do that.

She loved Derek so much but she knew that he might never forgive her for throwing away their marriage in the first place. At moments like this, she again felt like the woman being pushed out of her own house into the cold, locked out in the rain, pounding on the door, desperately wanting love and understanding, knowing at the same time that she may never get it, that she may not deserve it at all.

"What do you want me to say, Callie?" Addison said in a low voice. "Do you want me to admit how pathetic I've become waiting for my husband to notice I'm alive?"

Callie looked at her with sympathy and Addison hated it. "Don't feel sorry for me, Callie. Don't you dare."

"I am not pitying you. It's just this seems like an impossible situation that has no resolution."

"I know…" Addison swallowed hard. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel? Get it all out into the open?"

"We'll only end up playing the blame game. 'You cheated on me; no you cheated on me first'. I can't even talk to my own husband anymore. I miss sharing my life with Derek."

"I don't pretend to know how complicated this is. I've never been married of course but no one thing is true, Addison. I care about you. I also believe that you two need to figure out a way to forgive each other or walk away. Because seriously, everyone has a past."

She nodded. "I know." Her mind suddenly sparked with an idea. _"I know,"_ she said again.

Callie stared at her. "Okay, what are you thinking or should I say planning? You totally have a Snidely Whiplash look on your face right now."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, yeah you do. So are you going to clue me in on what's going on in that brain of yours?"

Addison shook her head. "Not just yet. I need to make a phone call." Then she grabbed her stack of charts and hurried off before Callie could attempt to stop her.

XoXoXo

The next day, Addison found herself sitting in the office of a man named Mason Green. She had been waiting for him to get off the phone for the last five minutes. She had spent every one of those minutes second guessing her decision to come here; second guessing her marriage, basically wondering what the hell she was doing now. She didn't know who she was anymore; she hadn't known that for a long time now.

Just as she was about to get up to leave, Mason hung up and pinned her down with dark, steely gray eyes. "You said on the phone that you had a problem."

"I shouldn't be here," Addison said, shifting on the hard chair.

"Then you're wasting my time," Mason said bluntly_. "But_ you said you needed help. I can help."

Addison sighed. "Probably the help I need would come from a psychiatrist…"

He shrugged. "Why don't you tell me what brought you here."

Addison sighed again. "It's my husband. Or should I say him _and_ his mistress."

"You think he's cheating on you?"

"No I know he did. He says it's over but –"

"You don't believe him." He said it in a voice that communicated that he had heard it all a million times before.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I just know that I am tired of being treated like the enemy in my own marriage. I tired of being the one who gets all of the blame. I am tired of living in limbo. I am fucking tired of everything!"

Mason nodded. "Well it looks like you have quite a dilemma on your hands."

"Go on and tell me something I don't know."

"You can here for a reason, Missus –"

"Mrs. Montgomery works."

"_Mrs. Montgomery,_ I want to tell you that everyone's made mistakes. Everyone has skeletons in their closet. It's time for you to stop carrying the blame for what went wrong. Let me investigate your husband and his mistress. I can find out what the mice are up to when the cat is away. I can even look into the mistress's past. Everyone's got secrets. It's time to blow the lid of these ones."

"You're quite the salesman, Mr. Green."

"Hey, I get the job done and that's what matters."

"Can you be –"

"Discreet? That's my job. And I'm fast. I can have some information for you by the weekend."

"This could very well blow up epically in my face but honestly, I have nothing left to lose." She sighed. "Where do I sign?"

_**Next chapter –**_

Addison thinks about calling off the investigation into Meredith's past.


End file.
